


Javier Peña/Reader Requests

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I mean so far these are mostly angst?, Mentions of sex work, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: Asks that I got and answered on Tumblr (my account is youvebeenlivingfictional, as it is here, come and say hi :D)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’re hiding something from me.”
> 
> CW: Sexual situations; cursing; mentions of prostitution - 18+

He was being… Too nice.   
  
Look, it wasn’t like Javier was an asshole or anything, but you could always tell when he’d done something that he felt like he needed to make up for. And he’d been doing a lot of making up lately.   
  
You just weren’t sure for what.   
  
You weren’t sure why you’d gotten flowers from him four times that week, or why he had insisted on taking you out to dinner, leaving Murphy to do the brunt of the paperwork. You weren’t sure why he’d been so gentle with you when you’d been in bed together, even when you’d told him that you wanted more.   
  
That had been your real tip off - the way he touched you, or wouldn’t. Javier had been so light, soft - staring and in awe like you were a masterpiece hung on a gallery wall and not a woman in his bed, begging for him. He’d handled you like some sweet and fragile little _thing_. He’d made you cum, of course, he always did, but he hadn’t listened to you. Whatever he felt he was guilty of, it had superseded you in bed.   
  
You laid still, your heartbeat slowing, the sweat on your body cooling as you watched him light up a cigarette. He took a long, slow drag from it before he tipped his head back, leaning against the headboard.   
  
He’d never had an issue being a little rough with you before. What had you done? What had _he_ done?   
  
You sat up and reached out, taking the cigarette from between his lips to draw his attention.   
  
“ **You’re hiding something from me** ,” Your accusation was flat, harsh, but on the target. His eyes dropped to the sheets, surveying the pattern on the sheets with such interest.   
  
“Javier,” You added, “Whatever it is, you can’t keep burying it in presents and dinners and whoever knows what the fuck else–”   
  
“I saw Vanessa.”   
  
‘Saw’. You knew that that meant more than looking.

There it was. Simple. Honest. The man had been giving you flowers and taking you to dinner for the last week because he’d stepped out on you. You nodded a little bit, turning away from him. You didn’t want him to see the tears prickling your eyes. You knew that he didn’t tell you because he knew that it would hurt you, and you didn’t want him to know just how harshly the blow had landed. You held his cigarette out to him and waited until he had taken hold of it before you got out of bed, looking for your clothing.   
  
“ _Hermosa_ ,” He murmured, “Let’s– We can talk about this.”   
  
“No, Javier. We _could_ ’ve talked about this,” You said, tugging your shirt on, “We could’ve talked about this right after it happened, instead of you trying to patch up something that I didn’t even know was broken.”   
  
You turned away from Javier as you pulled on your skirt, ignored his getting out of bed as you grabbed your underwear and balled them up before shoving them into your pocket. You could worry about being properly dressed once you were in your own fucking apartment.   
  
“Hang on,” Javier caught hold of your shoulders, turning you toward him, “Please.”   
  
You looked up at him for a few moments, and he stared down at you – at your drawn expression, at the tears in your eyes.   
  
“… I am so sorry,” He gritted out, “I wish I’d never done it– I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened.”   
  
“Why didn’t you?”   
  
“I thought you’d be upset.”   
  
You nodded a little.   
  
“You’re right, Javi. I would’ve been. But I would’ve been more relieved that you’d come to me and told me the truth, not lead me back into bed and handled me like I was a goddamn piece of porcelain because you don’t wanna fuck me the same way you fuck your informants.”   
  
You wrenched yourself out of his grasp and hurried out of his bedroom. You stopped only to grab your shoes from where they’d been left in his living room before you left his apartment, slamming the door behind yourself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you, you asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing; mentions of sexual situations

“What are you doing here?”   
  
The question was half-mumbled, and grumbled around his cigarette besides. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised to find you in his apartment so late - you guys _did_ have an… arrangement. He’d given you a key to his place and told you to let yourself in anytime, provided that ‘anytime’ meant that the two of you wound up in bed and you saw yourself out as soon as you were finished.   
  
Thing was, lately, you hadn’t been leaving so swiftly. The two of you had been laying in bed, and talking, and cuddling up. Javier had never said a word against it. He’d offered you cigarettes, whiskey, pulled you back down for another round. You’d fallen asleep there precisely once - but that had been different. You’d had a shitty day, you’d been on the couch, and the guy hadn’t had the heart to wake you when he’d finally gotten in. When you did wake up, the two of you had wound up in bed, and then you’d left.   
  
“What do you think I’m doing here?” You retorted.   
  
“Wasting my time with rhetorical questions,” Javier shrugged out of his leather jacket, “You’ve been around a lot.”   
  
And you had. You’d even brought dinner over for the guy a couple of times. He’d always thanked you, invited you to eat with him (before the two of you wound up in bed). It always lead back to bed. But… Well, lately, you’d found yourself wanting more than that.   
  
Saying so would break everything, and you knew that, but your silence on the matter was starting to hurt, and his nonchalance in his ignorance was becoming just as painful.   
  
“I wanted to talk to you.”   
  
“Bout what?”   
  
“This– Us,” You corrected when he turned to look at you.   
  
“…Alright,” Javier straightened up after a moment, pulling the cigarette from between his lips, “What is there to talk about?”   
  
“We should stop,” You said simply. Javier nodded a little.   
  
“Reason?” He asked.   
  
“It’s just… Time, Javi. We’ve been doing this for a while–”   
  
“And you’ve never complained.”   
  
“I’m not complaining now.”   
  
“No, you’re just ending it, which is worse.”   
  
He crossed the room and lowered himself to sit on the coffee table in front of you. You were careful to not look him in the eye for too long. That was what always got you with Javi - those fucking eyes. Dark, and soft and ready to draw you in, always.   
  
“What happened?” He pressed.   
  
“Nothing happened.”   
  
“Bullshit.”   
  
“Javier–”   
  
“No. No, we don’t bullshit each other. Tell me the truth and I’ll let it go–”   
  
“ **I love you, you asshole.** ”   
  
And okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but now it was out there. It was out there, and you couldn’t stop talking, “And you don’t want that. You’ve always been very straightforward that you’re not in this for anything romantic, you’re just in it for– For the physical, which is fine, I’m not upset by that. And I’m not going to try to talk you into anything more, I know that that’s not your style.”   
  
You reached out, setting the key that he’d given you on the coffee table beside him.   
  
You desperately wanted to reach out - to cup his chin and draw him up for a kiss and bring a little warmth back to his face. But he was regarding you with almost a wariness now, like you’d sooner pop him one than touch him tenderly. You swallowed thickly as you stood, mumbling, “I’m sorry, Javi,” Before you left, shutting the door gingerly behind yourself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please, don’t give up on me”

You’d never wanted any part of what your family did. You understood that they provided for you, kept a roof over your head, the finest clothes on your back. Wherever you went, you were respected.   
  
The name _Escobar_ held a lot of weight in Colombia.   
  
But you wanted out.

You started feeding the DEA anonymous tips - small, but useful ones, careful not to use your name, or to call from the same payphone more than once.   
  
One night, you’d managed to get a man on the phone - an Agent Peña. He’d asked you what your name was, but you’d told him that you couldn’t tell him, that it was too risky.   
  
“Why should I trust your information?” He’d asked you.   
  
“When has a tip I’ve given ever not panned out?” You’d asked, “My word is good, Peña. But I need your help.”  
  
“I can only help you if I know who you are.”   
  
“I’ll get another message to you - soon.”   
  
It wasn’t hard to find out about Peña. He was a gringo; his partner, Murphy, had been made when he’d entered the country. You made a few well-placed inquiries to some of the girls brought into one of the parties that your cousin held, and managed to get a note to Peña - another tip. You still didn’t sign your name, and you paid the girl a large sum to keep your identity quiet.   
  
These busts, though, the intel that you were leaking was beginning to enrage Pablo. There were only a few people that could’ve gotten the information out, and your name was one on a very short list. Your head was hardly the first on the chopping block. You’d always kept your head down, had made a show of being grateful to him.   
  
Peña sent you back a note - an ultimatum. You either met with him in person or he rescinded his offer of help. He couldn’t help someone he didn’t know, didn’t trust.   
  
You couldn’t blame him. His position was precarious.   
  
You drove to the assigned rendezvous, and were a little late getting there.   
  
“I wanted to make sure I wasn’t followed,” You said to him as you got out of the car. It was late, dark - Agent Peña had parked his car under a street light.   
  
“…Come closer,” he ordered, flicking his cigarette away. You hesitated before you did as he told you, stepping into the light. He recognized you right away and straightened, making to turn away.   
  
“Wait!” You took another couple of steps forward, “Please–”   
  
“Why?” Peña hissed, “Why are you doing this?”   
  
“My family is destroying this country– and yours,” You held your hands up in a show of surrender, “I have seen things that I can’t forget, I’ve seen them all hurt people–” Your voice cracked as you shook your head, “I don’t want any part of that… But I can’t get out on my own. Agent Peña, please… **Please don’t give up on me.”**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t know what I did to deserve you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cursing; mentions of sexual situations

"C’mon, Peña.”   
  
“Five more minutes.”   
  
Five more minutes was, typically, the kind of thing you tended to hear when you were trying to get someone out of bed, not when you were trying to get someone to leave their desk.

“You said that five minutes ago,” You reminded him with a whine as you leaned over him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, “C’mon, I’m not even taking you that far. We’re going to that place down the block - And I already gave Murph the number, in case anything happens and we can’t hear our sat phones.”   
  
“It’s true,” Steve piped up from the other side of the desk.   
  
“See?” You teased before pecking his cheek and stepping away, “Now c’mon.”   
  
Javier stubbed his cigarette out before he pushed his chair back. He was rubbing his eyes nearly the entire time the two of you were in the elevator, and he was quiet on the walk down the block. You didn’t push him to talk. You knew that Javier needed a little time to warm up, come back out of work mode when he left the office.   
  
The place that you’d picked for dinner was small, intimate. There were string lights hung across the ceiling, and lights on the table, but beyond that, it was darker, a little more intimate. There was a small dance floor, one that crowded quickly, as well as a bar and a few tables. You and Javier were seated quickly. You ordered drinks for the both of you, and smiled when he mumbled, “Thanks, baby.”   
  
“Sure,” You murmured, smiling when he took your hand across the table. It was only a little while longer before Javier began to open up, be a little more himself. You’d known that the guys were having a rough few days, that was why you’d wanted to get Javier out of the office for dinner, at least.   
  
Once the two of you had finished eating, Javier took your hand, pulling you over to the dance floor. You giggled, leaning into him as the two of you began to sway to the tune that was playing.   
  
“You feeling alright?” You asked, “I know the last few days have been kinda…Shitty, is all.”   
  
Javier shook his head a little, and you felt worry trickle down your spine.   
  
“What is it?” You asked.   
  
“ **I don’t know what I did to deserve you,** ” He murmured. You relaxed at that, grinning and leaning up for a soft kiss.   
  
“I can think of at least three things you did this week alone,” You murmured.   
  
“I’m talking about outside of the bedroom, baby.”   
  
“So am I, you degenerate.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier realized that the attitude you held wasn’t naivete - it was a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to send a Javi x reader request?? if you take those? where the reader is a v soft person, like super sweet and innocent and takes care of everyone in the office, and Javi is just extra soft with them but would never admit it to anyone who commented on it. and a happy ending?? pls?? you write Javi and his canon asswipe-ness so well, but i just want to pretend he’s soft for a few minutes 🥺

When he first met you, he thought that you were just naïve-- that you, somehow, had managed to get yourself roped into assignment in their office and spent your time wandering through it. After the first month, though, after he saw you waver at the sight of a particularly rough case file before you pushed a smile onto your face and passed it onto Colleen to give Noonan, Javier realized that the attitude you held wasn’t naivete - it was a  _ choice _ .    
  
You made an effort to bring that smile to your face, and in doing so, you brought one to everyone else’s, too. You checked up on people, listened to how their day was, asked them what you could do to help, no matter how slammed you were with work. This job had a lot of shitty parts, but being around you sure as hell wasn’t one of them. 

“Here you go, Javier.”    
  
He glanced up, doing a double-take when he realized you were the one holding the file out to him.    
  
“Thanks,  _ cariño _ ,” He murmured, taking it from you. He saw your smile widen, took in the bashful way you lowered your eyes to his desk before you turned away from him. He lowered the file to his desk, opened it, tried to scan its contents - and couldn’t bring himself to focus on it because you were at Murphy’s desk, grabbing a few bits of trash that the other agent had left. That wasn’t your  _ job _ , Steve was perfectly capable of cleaning up after himself.    
  
“Thanks,” Steve patted you on the shoulder as he passed you and sat down.    
  
“Sure, Stevie.”    
  
Javier pointedly ignored the flare of jealousy in his stomach as he watched you ruffle Steve’s hair before you moved on. Javier watched you go, and when he managed to draw his attention back to his own surroundings, he caught sight of Steve staring him down.    
  
“What?”   
  
“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t,” Steve said simply, “She’s too nice for you to fuck around with.”    
  
Javier just let out a laugh, one that, if his partner were paying any attention to at all, was on the bitter side. Because Steve was  _ right _ \- Javier found himself thinking about you a lot, but you were way too good for him.    
  
\-- 

“Here, lemme--” Javier darted forward, steadying your arms and placing his hand on top of the stack of folders and binders that you were carrying as they threatened to topple over.   
  
“Oh!” You glanced up at him, surprised, “I didn’t-- Thank you,” You laughed. Javier nodded, feeling his chest flutter at the smile you’d given him, unable to help his own smile at the way you looked at him.  
  
“Kinda ambitious of me, but I thought I could take these all in one go,” You added as he took half of the stack off of the top. You shifted your hand more securely under the remainder as Javier asked, “Good?”   
  
“Mhm,” You hummed brightly, nodding. You looked up at Javier for a few moments, smiling, and he grinned.   
  
“So where, uh…?” He nodded down to the files in his arms and you cleared your throat, muttering, “Right,” as you ducked your head before adding, “Colleen.”   
  
The two of you chatted on your way down the hall. Javier was careful not to get too close to you - he was trying not to memorize the way your eyes sparkled when you looked at him, the scent of your perfume, how soft your lips looked-- how sweet they must _taste--_   
  
“There you are, I thought you’d gotten lost,” Colleen teased as she got out of her seat when she spotted the two of you.   
  
“No, not lost,” You smiled, “Just took on a little more than I should’ve. Javier came to my rescue.”   
  
Colleen shot Javier a look before she turned back to you, taking the files from you and stacking them on your desk.   
  
“I really owe you,” Colleen sighed.   
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it,” You shook your head, “I’m glad I could help, you’ve been slammed lately.”   
  
Javier had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Of course you were just helping Colleen. You helped everyone out - him included. He passed the folders and binders over to Colleen when she reached for them.   
  
“Well, thanks to both of you.”   
  
“Sure!” You chirped. Javier nodded, shooting Colleen a wink, and she rolled her eyes at him.   
  
You and Javier rode the elevator together, and he stepped off at his floor.   
  
“Thanks again for your help-- Hey, Javier?” You put your hand on the door, stopping it from closing.   
  
“Yeah?” He turned back around to look at you, and found you looking nervous. He frowned a little. What was wrong? You’d seemed fine a moment ago.   
  
“I was just, um… Would you wanna grab a drink later?” You asked.  
  
Javier felt his heart leap into his throat. No. _No_. He could hear Steve’s voice in his head, the man warning him away from you. He was busy, he could tell you that-- or he had other plans, he could make some--   
  
But god, you looked so goddamn hopeful.   
  
“Sure,” Javier nodded, and the grin you gave him overtook any second guess that had popped into his mind.   
  
“Great,” You nodded, “I’ll um--Meet you outside? Six alright?”   
  
“Perfect.”   
  
You nodded, letting go of the elevator door and giving him a quick wave. He returned it and turned to walk away. He glanced back, though, and caught sight of you fist-pumping to yourself before the doors could close all the way. Javier chuckled, rubbing his forehead. He was so screwed.   
  
\--

“Don’t think I didn’t see that.”    
  
“What?”    
  
“The way you looked at her, all…” Colleen’s voice trailed off, and Javier looked up to catch sight of her batting her eyes.    
  
“I think it’s time to get that prescription upped,” He teased, reaching up and pushing Colleen’s glasses a little further up her nose. Colleen batted his hand away from her face.    
  
“Nu-uh, I know what I saw,” She said, folding her arms.    
  
“And you saw me batting my eyes? Then maybe it’s not the prescription, maybe you oughta get your head examined. I have warned Noonan about the dangers of overworking you.”    
  
Colleen scoffed, turning away from him, and he called after her, “Nice blouse, by the way!” 

\-- 

A drink, that was what he told himself he’d get with you. 

A drink. 

A. Singular.

_ One _ .

\--

God, your lips were every single bit as soft and as sweet as he’d imagined. Javier curled his arms around you, drawing you into his chest and groaning when your fingers wound into his hair.    
  
“Do you, um…” You leaned back to peer up at him, and he could see some of that soft bashfulness come back to you, “Do you want to come upstairs?”    
  
Yes, he did. He really,  _ really _ did. Javier wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night wrapped around you-- but he didn’t want to mess this up. Javier ran his hand up and down your back and took a deep breath.    
  
“I want to, but…”    
  
Shit, now you were frowning.    
  
“Listen to me,  _ cariño _ ,” he pleaded in a murmur. He ducked his head, pecking your cheek, and your forehead, and your nose, bringing the smile back to your face. He felt his heart swell.   
  
“I want to,” He repeated, “But I want to take it slow, do this right… Maybe take you out for dinner tomorrow?”    
  
You grinned up at him, sliding your hand from his hair and fingering the lapel of his denim jacket.   
  
“Wow, a  _ real _ gentleman. Buying me dinner first and everything,” You teased. He chuckled.    
  
“That a yes?” He asked quietly. You nodded before you leaned up, brushing your lips against his again in a silent plea. Javier closed his eyes, letting himself savor the soft touches as he chased the kiss. His hands gathered in the fabric of your shirt, greedy and wanting, but resolved to take his time.    
  
Steve was right. You were too good for him.    
  
But Javier was determined to spend his life being the best that he could be for you. 


End file.
